candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Polka Park
- | characters = Cherry Baroness | champion = Bubblegum Barber | new = N/A | released = | difficulty = Hard - Very hard | previous = Crumbly Coast | next = Delectable Depths }} Story Before episode: The Cherry Baroness's hair is stuck with bubblegum. After episode: Tiffi uses scissors to cut Cherry Baroness's hair to remove the bubblegum, and Cherry Baroness has a new hairstyle. New things *Nothing new is added. Guide Levels This episode has seven somewhat hard-hard levels: 907, 908, 911, 914, 915, 917, and 919 and two very hard levels: 912 and 913. Overall, this episode is slightly harder than the previous episode, Crumbly Coast. Another level worth mentioning is level 910 which, along with level 1132, had the highest three star target score for Reality and Dreamworld at 9,000,000 points before it was nerfed. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |25,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |300,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |400th |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |200,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |42,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |35,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |280,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery TabberCSS Story= Ep62before.png|Before story Ep62after.png|After story Polka Park-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Polka Park-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 906 Reality.png|Level 906 - |link=Level 906 Level 907 Reality.png|Level 907 - |link=Level 907 Level 908 Reality.png|Level 908 - |link=Level 908 Level 909 Reality.png|Level 909 - |link=Level 909 Level 910 three star nerfed.png|Level 910 - |link=Level 910 Level 911 Reality.png|Level 911 - |link=Level 911 Level 912 Reality.png|Level 912 - |link=Level 912 Level 913 Reality.png|Level 913 - |link=Level 913 Level 914 Reality.png|Level 914 - |link=Level 914 Level 915 Reality.png|Level 915 - |link=Level 915 Level 916 Reality.png|Level 916 - |link=Level 916 Level 917 Reality.png|Level 917 - |link=Level 917 Level 918 Reality.png|Level 918 - |link=Level 918 Level 919 Reality.png|Level 919 - |link=Level 919 Level 920 Reality.png|Level 920 - |link=Level 920 |-| Champion title= Bubblegum Barber.png|Champion title |-| Icon= Polkapark.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the 19th episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This episode shares its first word with Polkapalooza. *The fountain resembles that of the Misty from Minty Meadow. *The trees resemble those from Minty Meadow. *Cherry Baroness reappears on this episode marks her third appearance. *This episode contains the 400th jelly level, which is level 912. *No cake bombs are present in this episode. *This episode is the start of a trend of having no candy frogs. *A teaser video uploaded the day before the release hinted at a new element, but it was removed from the game for a while for an unknown reason. *This episode continues the trend of having no timed levels. *On mobile, this is the last episode which needs tickets or mystery quests to enter the next episode. Category:World Eleven Category:Reality episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2015 Category:Very hard episodes